The Invictor
“''The bleeding... There was the burning... then so. Much. BLOOD!''” :― Operator Epsilon* Synopsis The Invictor was a plasma weapon created by Temnes™ to be an energy-efficient, powerful and long-range weapon. It used an Energy Nexus instead of an electrical arc to generate a beam. The Energy Nexus provided short, renewable power to the main plasma beam which could remain intact for a longer amount of time, as to reach farther distances. The weapon never reached manufacturing due to the unstable nature of the Energy Nexus and the lives that were taken in the testing of the weapon itself. Production Concept The Invictor was first proposed simply as the Energy Nexus, a ball of condensed plasma created by the weapon itself. This energy would then be used to fire a controlled beam. The theorized weapon that could house the nexus would be energy efficient, accurate and powerful. Prototype Production The Invictor Energy Nexus was planted into the modded body of a general use weapon and testing for the Envictor, its former name, was approved. Testing Testing was split into five separate blast rooms (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon). One operator was inside each blast room to test the weapon, while an overseer team of five individuals all specialized in first aid training. The operator was equipped with Saederus™ BPE armor. More information on operators here Only one operator survived the discharge of the Invictor. During the weapon test, it behaved fairly as planned up until the point of the release of energy from the Nexus. The Nexus could not release nearly as much energy as it was provided. The Nexus itself reached overcharge, a state in which its gravitational mass could not hold itself down from expansion. This appeared in the process of a bright, glowing orb followed by a huge blast. The surviving operator explained how the Nexus exploded and destroyed his arms, turning them into "Stubs of bloody, sinewy entrails." He felt that he could test the weapon without supervision, a selfless act to allow his overseers to have lunch. This ultimately resulted in the delayed response of medical staff. Upon the damage of his arms, Operator Εpsilon collapsed and had to crawl to the exit, later to find out that it was sealed. Some staff say that he scratched the flesh from his face to staunch the blood flow of his arms and that he must have known he could not cut the fabric of his armor. This has not been clarified from Temnes. Operator Epsilon was discovered by his overseer team and survived. He is in adequate health Legacy Upon the death of Operators Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and the injury of Epsilon, the effort to manufacture the Invictor was completely halted. Each produced copy was destroyed. The families of the dead were reimbursed along with Operator Epsilon who received the money for himself. A massive post-burial ceremony was held, inviting the families and friends of victims. A large cryptstone was placed over the buried bodies. It read the names of each fallen operator and Operator Epsilon's nickname below. The list was followed by the word "Envictori". Trivia Operator Epsilon* *Operator Epsilon's name is unknown and he preferably goes by his nickname E or fiver. *Similarly to The Altruist, The Invictor became a defunct weapon, but unlike the former, its production was canceled even before commercial demand. Category:Weapons Category:Defunct Weapons